Descent Into Madness
by DarkDeezire
Summary: It's been a while since I've uploaded anything and I believe I've gotten alot better at storymaking, so here is my newest story. I'm pouring every ounce of storymaking skill I have into this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you'd be so kind as to leave some tips in a review, I'd appreciate it. So here it is, my Add x Eve fanfic for Elsword, Descent Into Madness, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**Chapter 1: The Past** ''Wow, that's awsome Dad!'', a young boy with white hair looked up at his father, who was showing off a magnificent Nasod he had been experimenting on.

The man smiled warmly at his son, ''I'm glad you like it, because one day, I'm going to show you everything there is to know about these mechanical marvels.'

The boy frowned. ''One day? Why not now?'' The father put his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair. ''Alright, everyday from now on I'll teach you 1 little thing about Nasods, and soon enough you'll be a genius just like me!''

The boy looked up at his dad with a glowing smile. ''Yay! Teach me something! Teach me something!''

The dad looked at his son with a serious face. ''Now son, you have to remember this is a work of art, not just a toy okay?'' He then smiled. The boy returned the expression with a cheerful look in his eyes. ''Of course!''

The dad then brang him over to the table and began to show him things, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. ''Oh, I ought to get that bud. I'll be just a minute.'' He walked over to the door and opened it. ''Hello the-''. Suddenly a gunshot went off and blood spattered all over the floor. The little boy, who had gone outside to ask his mother for a snack, ran along with his mother to the door. ''Daddy?!'' The mother and boy both looked in horror at the father's lifeless body and the pool of blood behind him. Then the mother screamed at her son ''Run, son.'' The boy began to tear up and looked at his mother. ''Why mom? I dont want to leave you! I dont want to leave Dad either!'' The mom looked at him with a warm face, she held his hand and ran to the father's lab. She grabbed something off of the table, a oddly shaped looking machine, clearly an early work of their scientist father's. The mother put it in her child's hands and hugged him. ''One day, you'll grow up to be just like your Dad, that much I'm sure of. I love you, my baby.'' She got up and screamed at him. ''RUN!, NOW!'' The boy turned around, still crying, and ran as fast as he could out of the back door. He couldnt help but turn around, to see his mother brutally butchered by the men who had come through the door. Crying uncontrollably, he ran as fast as he could. ''Mom...Dad...''.

The boy ran until he could run no more, then he collapsed, and blacked out.

Hours later, he opened his eyes to see himself on the shoulders of a burly, rugged looking man in rags. ''Ugh...Where am I?'' The man looked up at him and said, ''Hell''. The boy was carried by the man into a camp full of scary-looking guards with whips and many boys mining the ore there. ''Wh-why am I here?'' The man who was carrying him placed him on the ground and one of the guards gave him a pick and directed him to an unmanned spot on the vein. ''Now get to work.'' Confused and not knowing what to do, he simply followed the order, quickly going over to the vein and working mindlessly. ''Mom...Dad...why? Why did you leave me...?''

 **A year later...**

''Hey, Add! You done working that vein yet?''. A brown haired boy with blue eyes shouted. The white haired boy, now 10 years old and far skinnier and muscular than before, had just finished mining a vein. ''Yeah, all done.'' He wiped his brow and moved to the watering hole, where all slaves who had done their work got a drink and food. He did not eat very much, mostly just drank water. The brown haired boy walked over to Add. ''Dude, you dont eat enough. It's no wonder you're so skinny!'' The white hair boy had just got done washing his hair in the well. ''Meh, if I ate it'd just make me more hungry.''. He dried his shaggy white hair, picked up a mining pick and walked back over to the vein. But before he could begin working again, he heard a siren. It was probably just another slave trying to escape. Add sighed. ''Why do they run, it's such a stupid move. Idiots.'' He continued to work, but the siren kept going and began to irritate him. He groaned. ''What the hell is going on? It never takes this long to apprehend a runaway!''

He walked over to the scene. Far ahead, a young girl was running as fast as she could from the guards. ''Wow, she's really fast. Its no wonder they're taking so long to get her.'' Finally, the guards caught her with a net and brought her back to camp. The guard carrying her pat Add's shoulder. He was very obediant, didnt say much, didnt ask for much, and never thought of running away, so even the cruel guards had taken a liking to him. ''You know kid, you're one of the few smart enough to not give us trouble. Thats why you get extra breaks and privelages. Go ahead and take a load off. 30 minutes.''

Add was quite happy, he walked over to his favorite spot, one of the few spots in the hot desert with grass on it, and laid down. ''Mmmm.'' This was the only time the boy could relax. Not more than 5 minutes after laying down though, he heard a shriek. He sprung up and saw they were lashing the girl, who seemed to be around the age of 9 with a petite body and orange hair, for running away. In this particular mine, there was no age difference when it came to lashes, The youngest the workers could be was 7, and the oldest was 11. No matter the age, you got the same number of lashes for running away, which was 15. ''Such a pretty girl, its a sad thought that she'll have to live with those scars all her life.'' 15 lashes, 15 painful shrieks, each shriek worse than the last. Each one made Add cringe. ''How could they do such a thing to an innocent girl...''

After the lashes she was thrown in the mine without any medical attention. Add got up and asked if he could go out, using the excuse that he was going hunting. The guard looked at him. ''Alright kid, go ahead. Here's a knife.'' The guard gave him a knife. Add went out into the plains and walked around (there was a large plain around the mine). ''I'm pretty sure I saw some medicinal herbs somewhere over here...Ah, here they are.'' He picked multiple green and white herbs from the ground. ''Still, I have to come back with some kind of catch, I did say I went hunting...'' He turned around to see a lone mong, looking around for food. ''Ooh, I may be able to catch it off guard...'' He put the herbs in his pocket and took out the knife the guard gave him, then got on the ground and crawled across the grass to sneak up on it. Surprisingly, he was able to sneak up on it without it noticing, He stabbed it straight through the head and grabbed it's lifeless body. He used a patch of grass to wipe the blood off the knife and brang the animal back to the mining camp. The guard walked up to him, and Add gave him the knife back. ''Find anything out there?'' Add showed him the dead mong. ''Nice, I'm sure we have an extra spit to roast that thing on. Of course, you caught it, you choose who eats it with you.'' Add flung it over his shoulder and said. ''Hey, that girl...The one who tried to run away...What's her name?'' The guard looked at her, who was holding the wounds on her back. ''I dunno, it's not my job to know the names of every worthless dog who tries to run away, it's just my job to lash them.'' He looked back at Add. ''You're not planning on sharing that with her, right? Because I've never lashed you before and honestly, I dont want to. You're the only one listens.'' Add shook his head. ''Of course not, I'm gonna share it with Adam.'' The guard scratched his nose. ''Alright, good.'' Add turned to walk away, the guard grabbed his shoulder. ''Oh, and one more thing.'' He looked at the girl. ''I'm throwing her in with you tonight, I want you to watch her, I dont want to have to chase her again, it was very tiring.'' Then the guard walked back to his post monitoring the other slaves.

That night, the guard held true to his statement. Because of Add's obediance, he actually had his own place to sleep, a grass patch right under a big bundle of stars. ''Get in there, a guard pushed the girl into Add's sleeping spot. He had small bits of metal everywhere, and clearly tinkered whenever he could. Add waved at the girl. ''Hey.'' He went over and closed his little makeshift door , which blocked his sleeping spot from sight from the guards and the other slaves. He was very paranoid at night when he sleeps. He motioned with his hand for the girl to come closer. ''What, are you just gonna stand over there all night? Those wounds look like they hurt, and you better not make my effort of getting these a waste.'' He pulled out the herbs in his pocket. The shy girl responded ''Wh-why was I put with you instead of the usual spot with the others? Is it for a weird reason?...'' Add looked at her puzzled. ''Well I dont really know what you mean by ''wierd reason'', but I do know that you need to come over here so I can use these things.'' She still hesitated to let him tend to her wounds. He got up and sat next to her. She backed away. ''Hey, what's your name?'' She looked at him with a very shy and scared face. ''A-Anna. It's Anna..'' Add smiled. ''See? That wasn't so hard was it?'' Her cheeks flushed red. ''I-I guess..'' Add moved a bit closer to her, she scooted a bit away. ''My name's Add, it's nice to meet you Anna.'' He held out his hand, and she flinched. Seeing the futility in trying, he pulled his hand back. ''Look, if you dont get those wounds cleaned and tended to they're going to get infected. Thats what these are for.'' He held out a bucket of water and a bundle of medicinal white herbs. ''Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. What you went through was terrible, and I just wanna help you out'' She looked at him and winced at a stinging pain from the wounds on her back. She looked at him pleadingly. ''I-if I trust you...W-will you make the pain go away?'' He smiled at her. ''Yep''

Finally she moved to the open space with Add and Add sat directly behind her. ''Back of the shirt going up, Anna.'' He abruptly lifted the back of her shirt, and she squeaked. He tapped her. ''Calm down. Your wounds are on your back, heh.'' The wounds were beat red with dried blood all over, mixed in with a bit of dirt here and there. It looked as if she'd been tortured, and, in a way, she had. He wet a cloth with the bucket of water and gently cleaned the dried blood and dirt off her wound. ''Wow...such terrible wounds..'' After he was done cleaned them he took a blunt piece of metal and pounded the herbs into a pasty substance, then mixed it with some water and put it on the cloth. ''This is gonna sting just a bit, alright?'' Anna nodded her head. He gently wiped the sticky, wet, green substance onto her wounds, yet she did not flinch at all. After feeling the pain of those lashes though, it was hardly surprising. Soon her wounds were all coated with the substance. He washed off the cloth in the bucket and wetted it again with fresh water. ''Now this one is gonna hurt pretty bad, but it's the last part. Just get through this and you'll feel better in no time.''. He used the wet cloth to push the green substance into her wound, and she cringed a bit in pain, but did not make a sound. As the substance went into her wounds, it suddenly turned into dust and fell out of the wounds, and as it fell out, the wounds closed and healed. They were clearly magic herbs. ''Alright, all done.'' He pulled her shirt back down and patted her shoulder. ''Feel better?'' She nodded. ''Y-yeah...It feels alot better. Th-thanks...Add..'' Add smiled. ''Good, I'm glad you feel better.'' He handed her a plate with cooked mong on it. ''Here, you look like you're hungry.'' She immediately brightened up and said ''Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!'' She ate it and smiled warmly at him. Then she hugged him tightly. ''R-really though, you're the nicest person I've met in my entire life. Thanks.'' Add scratched his head nervously. ''Aww now, come on, surely you're exaggerating.'' She looked up at him with a stern face. ''I'm serious. You're the nicest man I've ever met.'' Add looked at her, shocked. ''W-wow Anna...I'm, uh, glad I could help you out.'' Suddenly another siren went off, and Add and Anna rushed to see what it was this time. There was an enormous group of kids running , and all the guards who were chasing them were killed by them. There were guards in the far distance, coming to see what was going on, but they would not be there for atleast a couple minutes. Anna looked up at Add. ''Yes, it's finally happening!'' Clearly, Anna had known about it this whole time. Add looked over at her. ''Did you know about this?'' She smirked at him. ''Of course I did, I was the one who planned it.'' She looked at Add with a hopeful face. ''We're all going into the city as a group. I've known all these kids for atleast a year and I know I just met you, but...Will you come with us? I-I mean, I know we just met, but...I really like you and so...yeah...'' Add smiled at her. ''Of course I'll come.'' She grinned. ''Awsome! Let's go!''. Add, Anna and the rest of the kids ran as fast as they could into the plains...

 **1 month later...**

Add and Anna were sitting by the lake on a rainy day in a beautiful forest. The kids had been taken in by a daycare in a small village by a large, green forest full of life. Anna pointed up to a white bird up in the sky. ''Hey, that's a cool looking bird! It looks like an angel... Oh, and it landed right on the house!'' Add looked up in horror. He had remembered something the guard told him once.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Add: Hey, how do you catch kids if they actually do manage to get away?_

 _Guard: Well, if we can't find them, then we send out one of our White Angels, who locate the kid/kids and lead us to 'em. Pretty handy huh?_

 _Add: Yeah...Real handy._

 _ **Flashback End**_

''Add? What's wrong?'' Add looked over at Anna with a panicked face. He quickly sprung up. ''We need to go warn them! QUICKLY!'' He grabbed Anna's hand and they both ran as fast as they could back to the house, but they were too late. By the time they got there, all of the kids, and the woman who had been taking care of them, were brutally slaughtered, like pigs. The guards were nowhere to be seen. Anna began to cry. ''All my friends...What happened?!'' Add looked at her with a solemn look. ''I'm so sorry Anna...If only I'd been quicker...'' He went over to embrace her when suddenly she fell to the ground, an arrow in her back. A dying guard with a bow and arrow had shot her from behind, then proceeded to die himself. Add held Anna in his arms. ''Anna?! Anna please, please dont die, I-I'll find a way t-to-'' She held his arm. ''Add...I'm so glad I got to know you...you're like...the big brother...I never...had...'' And then her arm fell, and her body turned cold. Add looked at her with tears in his eyes, panicking and breathing frantically. ''A-A-An-na...Please don't...leave me...Please dont leave me like Mom and Dad did...Please...You're all I have...Anna...'' He began to sob, his tears falling into the soil, like the raindrops that touched the still-smiling face of the girl he had only just met a month ago, and yet cherished dearly, as if she was his own. He raised his head and screamed ''DONT LEAVE ME ANNA!'' And there he sat, with Anna in his lap, him sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder, till he fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

Add woke up, Anna's corpse laying right next to him. He woke up without a sounds and stumbled into the bloodsoaked house where all of Anna's friends lay dead. ''Why...Why does life hate me so much...I couldn't protect Mom, couldn't protect Dad, I couldn't even protect a girl..Am I really that worthless...?'' He began to tear up, then he noticed a knife on the floor. He picked it up. ''I dont want to live like this anymore...I want to die..'' He held the knife up to his chest, just before he plunged it into his chest, he heard guards talking outside. He grabbed Anna's body and ran as fast as he could out of the back door of the house. The guards saw him and gave chase. He ran out of the forest and into a desolate library. Behind the library he dug a large hole with a piece of metal he found, and buried Anna. He found a blowtorch among many nasod parts, and using the knowledge he got from his dad about basic metalworking, used the blowtorch to weld together the parts into the shape of a heart, he then used the blowtorch to scorch ''Anna'' into the metal, and stuck it deep in the dirt in front of Anna's grave. He went into the library and curled up into a ball and cried. A few minutes later, he heard the guards outside and tried to hide, but the guards found him. He ran to the other side of the library, and right before the guards ended his life, he fell into a hole. After what seemed like hours, he finally hit the bottom. He found himself in a large blue circular library, with thousands upon thousands of books. Upon further inspection, he realized these were books about ancient nasod technology. As he explored more, he found a lab filled with state of the art technology, and a storehouse with enough consumables to sustain him for years. He felt something in his pocket, and took it out. It was the oddly shaped half-made device that his mother had given him. As he began to peruse the stacks of machination blueprints on the lab table, he found one with a picture of 6 devices that look exactly like the device his mother gave him. ''Dynamos...small devices made using state of the art nasod technology and artifical intelligence which is connected directly to the nerves...incredibly powerful and versatile weapon and convenience device which produces high levels of plasma and is capable of many other things, all dependent on the inventor's imagination.''

Add went over to the storehouse, and found a nice looking set of clothes, along with studded shoes and a hoodie with cat ears, all a purple, white and black hue. ''Wonder if this place has a bathroom..'' He looked over and noticed another door which was, thankfully a bathroom. He took a shower and put on his new clothes. He grabbed the design for the Nasod Dynamos and cleaned his father's half finished dynamo, and put both items on a table. ''I'll study every book in this library and learn everything there is to know about Nasods. Then i'll make these dynamos, find a way out of here. and then, I'll get my revenge on those worthless pieces of garbage.''

''Mom...Dad...Anna...I swear on my life, I'll avenge you.''

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will have more chapters on the way, and this will lead into a romance with Add and Eve,**


	2. Chapter 2: Add's New Obsession

**Whats up guys, another chapter of BADDassery here (see what i did there hue) is finally here! :D Please take note that I will be twisting the story to make the story a bit better since Add doesnt really meet the el party and is just that one creepy stalker guy until after Altera which is quite a long time. Long story short, enjoy the chapter!**

''Kekeke...Finally, I've read every book in this damned libary!''

Add closes a large book, and puts it in a stack of atleast 2,000 other books, with thousands upon thousands more neatly stacked in other areas of the room. 5 years had gone by since Anna's death and his descent into the library, but he was completely unaware of it, as time was irrelevant in this odd library...

Add walks into the lab, dozens of different nasod creations and little trinkets against the walls that were made by him.

''And now, to put the finishing touches on these little gadgets..hehe...''

Add takes a welding torch and multiple pieces of wiring and welds the wiring into each dynamo. The dynamos light up and vibrate one by one, then Add takes off his shirt and lays on the lab table. He connects 4 electrodes to his brain and plugs them into the dynamos. He then types in a very long code into the virtual computer and closes his eyes.

''Computer, finalize mental link to dynamo configuration system.''

A flash of purple light appears and suddenly the electrodes light up. The steady light bounces back and forth between the electode wiring and suddenly the disappears.

''Link successful. Dynamos now activated and in full control of inventor Add Kim.''

Add gives off an insane smirk and begins cackling.

''Heheheheh! It's complete!''

Add gets up from the lab table and disconnects the electrodes. The Dynamos begin floating around his shoulders. ''Lets see what these babies can do...keke''

Add sends out a blast a plasma, utterly destroying the wall. ''Ohhh yes...No longer will I be a weakling! No longer shall I be unable to protect anything! The laws of this world...I will decide them!''

Add goes to the table and puts on his shirt and cat-eared hoodie on as his Dynamos float around him, and suddenly his face grows serious. ''Now then, time to get back my timeline and crush those insects...'' However, just as he says this, the library begins to collapse. Suddenly an exit appears. Add looks at the exit and grits his teeth. ''Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I need more time to download information to my Dynamos!''

Add runs to the lab and quickly types in a code and attaches a wire to one of his Dynamos. ''Computer! Quick download all information and core files to linked Dynamo!''

Only seconds later, the computer replies. ''Download successful, all information and core files successfully added to Dynamo database'' Add quickly disconnects the Dynamo.

''Now then, to get out of here!''

Add quickly runs and jumps through the exit. He falls onto a soft green forest floor. ''Huh...this certainly isn't what I expected...''

He regains his balance as the transition had left him quite dazed, and looks around. ''Hmm...this certainly doesn't feel like my time...Speaking of which, Dynamo, how much time passed while I was in the library?''

The Dynamo lights up and speaks with a firm male voice. ''Approximately 5 years, sir. Time was too misaligned in the library to ascertain exact time elapsed, namely months, days, and hours.''

Add groans. ''Ugh, what kind of voice is that? Switch to...lascivious female voice.''

The Dynamo vibrates a bit and then speaks once again in a lusty young female voice. ''Is this better, Master?''

Add smiles ''Master? I like that. Yes, much better. Now then Dynamo, bring up all core files and information downloaded from the library's computer.''

The Dynamo lights up and shoots out a projection of a file containing everything downloaded from the library mainframe. Add fishes through the files. ''Just making sure everything's here-Wait...I've never seen this before...'' Add blows up a file titled Core. ''the Nasod Core, where all Nasod's originate from. Contains all data required to perfectly manufacture and create Nasods with perfect AI. Located in: Current Timeline.'' Add smiles maniacally. ''Is that so? Well then, looks like coming to this timeline wasn't a total blow-out, after all! Heheheheh!'' Add quickly regains his composure. ''But still...after I'm done sucking the information out of that Core..I have to return to my timeline. I can't forget what happened...Yes, I must become stronger...for Anna, Mom, and Dad. I must be strong for them...'' A tear wells up in Add's eye, but he quickly wipes it off and puts on a slight smirk. ''Until then, I should start looking for this Nasod Core...''

 _ **Many months later, after Add finally located the Nasod Core.**_

''Heheheheh! I finally found it! Thanks for being a complete chump Wally, it really helped, keke..'' Add then proceeds to grab Wally by the neck and uses his Dynamos to blast him, rendering him unconscious. He then destroys Wally's escape vehicle and leaves him for dead.

''Now then, to find that damned Core..'' Add runs through the halls to see the path littered with destroyed Nasods and Nasod El Generators. ''Well well well, looks like somebody got here before me...This might be trouble...'' He uses his Dynamos as hoverboards to make him move much faster and in no time he is standing before the Nasod Core, and above it, an enormous Nasod clearly resembling the Nasod King he had read about in several books in the library. ''Holy shit, it's just as large as the books' interpretation of it...Amazing, simply amazing, kekeke!''

Add looked closer to see 4 people attacking the Core. ''Why those little brats, they dare attack the Core I've spent months trying to find?! I'll kill them!'' Just before Add sent an enormous blast towards them, he saw a girl with greyish hair who was elegantly blasting the Core with electron blasts. Add had seen her in one of the books that was more well-hidden than the rest. However, the details about her were very scarce as the words were faded and many pages wer ripped out. ''Wait...I've seen her before...Dynamo, analyze that girl..'' The dynamos quickly analyze the odd girl using visual recognition software which links directly to it's database. ''Sir, the details are scarce, but that looks like the long-lost Nasod Queen, who long ago used her boundless El energy as an energy source to revive the Nasod race after it's untimely extinction, resulting in her creating the Nasod Core. Judging from this it appears her Nasod codes would be very beneficial to your own ambition and would likely help you to return to your timeline as quick as possible.''

Add smiled. ''Is that so...? Well then, screw the Core...she's all I want...and I _will_ have her.''

''And so begins the chase, heheheheh!''


End file.
